


Time to hit Kiri

by JKblue



Series: Ghost changes [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Kisame thinks they're cute, Shisui is still panicking, Time Travel, Zabuza thinks they're impossible, tiny team 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Kisame underestimates them. Zabuza is totally not scared of them. Shisui on the other hand IS totally scared of them.Or Tiny Team 7 hits Kiri





	Time to hit Kiri

                                                     Time to Hit Kiri

 

          Kisame took one look at the ANBU team and prepared himself for a fight.

He was expecting blood.

He was expecting screams of agony.

He was expecting anything but four red heads to pop out of the bushes behind said ANBU team.

“We got here just in time. Believe it!” The orange looking one yelled.

All of the ANBU twitched but the one in the bird mask actually took shelter behind Kisame.

“Ghost’s. They have got to be Ghosts. I don’t want to ‘play tag’ again. Why me.” Was mumbled under their breath.

The ANBU were obviously wearier of the little red heads than they were of him. Interesting.

“Oh? And what are the four of you here for?”

“To help knock some sense into Kiri of course.” Is the little girl’s statement.

Well Kisame can’t just let that go now can he.

So he draws his sword and says, “This’ll be quick.”

And it is quick. But Kisame is not the one who wins. The teen grabs his sword and the little girl knocks his lights out.

Later Kisame will wake up with a headache and a note on his chest.

Cute kids.

                ***

Zabuza has no idea how it happened.

Well, ok he has some idea, but there is no way any of that was humanly possible. Right?

I mean teenage red heads cannot be Bijuu _in human form_. Right?

Little petite girls are not physically able to pick up boulders ten times their size and _carry them with ease._ Right?

Little dark haired boys are not supposed to control gravity and _take out armies_. Right?

Little blue eyes kids are not able to talk sense into _mind controlled Mizukage_. Right?

So yeah, Zabuza has no idea how it happened but Kiri is free and things are going to change.

He also has the most girly looking boy he’s ever met at his side now, curtesy of the blue eyed boy.

 Zabuza makes a mental note to take good care of the kid, not that he’s scared of those red heads, nope, not at all.

“So what’s your name kid?”

“Haku.”

                ***

“They took out Kisame! The tailless beast! In seconds!” Shisui wails as they flee from Kiri.

No one else says anything but Itachi might as well be laughing, Kakashi is pointedly not looking back and Tenzo’s constantly checking over his shoulder.

They’re Ghosts. They’re ghosts who escaped Uzushio and are planning on ruling the world.

Shisui knows it.

And since team Hound was the ones who obviously helped them escape the ghost are going to come after them first.

It’s going to happen just wait.

  _And then we’ll see who’s laughing Itachi._

                ***

“That was fun.”

“hn”

“Believe it.”

Kurama just cackled.

“So now what?” Sakura asked and they all looked to one another.

“umm, Well, Now we could try rebuilding Uzushio.” Naruto suggested.

“Great idea, we’ll even make you the Uzukage. Sasuke can be the ANBU Commander and I’ll head the hospital.” Sakura agreed.

“What about Kurama?”

“The fox can do whatever he wants.”

“Alright then Uzushio here we come.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I think this is the last one.  
> Let's just say that Team 7 totally rules Uzushio and half the population is still convinced there ghosts.  
> Thank you all for your Kudos and Comments they really we're great motivation  
> You can all thank Foodmoon and Merllis that it got this long.  
> Hope you all enjoyed


End file.
